The Liberation of Phandalin
Raishan Showdown The six companions were in a tight spot as the elven woman suddenly transformed into a vicious green dragon, trapping them at the top of the ruined tower. Peren, quick thinking as always, leapt from the elevated platform to the winding staircase below. Surveying the arena he noted the already weak and rotten support beams of the tower buckling even further beneath the dragons weight. As the rest of the party engaged their adversary, Peren secured his rope around the beams and prepared to pull them out. At the top of the tower, the others were also looking to make good their escape. Ruth sent three magic missiles arcing into the beasts face, damaging its eyes while Bird brought the lethal barbs of her bolts to bear through the thick green scales. Grilmus stood his ground, holding the dragon at bay so that the others could follow Peren to the base of the tower, each in turn making the leap from the top platform to the stairs below. Grilmus leapt into combat but found himself outmatched by his much larger foe. The dragon grabbed him in its toothy maw and sent him flying into the tower wall, leaving him unconscious at its base. Realising that it was now or never, Peren and Sildar pulled on the rope, straining briefly against the beams, before they gave way with a loud groan. The upper platform collapsed inwards, showering the party members below in dust and debris. Both Raishan and Grilmus tumbled the 40ft to the base of the tower, becoming temporarily trapped beneath the rubble. Sildar rushed forward from cover and dragged Grilmus back to the safety of the cottage, where Ruth administered a healing potion, bringing him back to consciousness. The companions dashed from the ruins of the tower, making a hasty retreat down the hill, but Raishan was close on their tail as she burst through the weakened structure behind them. Her wings had been damaged in the preceding fight and so she was forced to chase on foot. Despite this, she quickly closed the gap. Sildar turned to face the beast, hoping to gain a vital few seconds for the others to escape. But the party would not leave him behind. As they turned to see him facing down the dragon, tiny beneath it, they unleashed a barrage of attacks. Ruth summoned forth a bolt of fire, singing Raishans already damaged wings. Grilmus launched a javelin into its underbelly with an olympian throw. Peren and Bird sent death from afar in the form of bolts and arrows, driving through the tough hide and into the flesh below. Raishan countered by unleashing a truly devastating blast of poisonous breath over Grilmus, who hunkered behind his shield as the toxic cloud surrounded him. However, as he emerged from the blast, seemingly unscathed, Raishan began to see that this was perhaps not the easy fight she had anticipated, and beat a hasty retreat. The party, weakened from the unexpected fight, chose not to pursue. They escaped the cursed town, hurrying back along the same track from which they had come. Shortly after nightfall, they found Reidoth waiting for them. Upon hearing of the that had just transpired he grew grim, and infromed the party that he would need to seek the counsel of his own kind. He thanked them all for their service, and allowed them to rest and recover in his grotto once again. The Liberators Having narrowly survived their encounter in the Thunder Wood, the party continued their journey towards Phandalin. The last few days had been tough, and they were weary and much in need of rest. Unfortunately, it would appear that there was still one more battle that needed to be fought. They were stopped by two rough looking men on the outskirts of town demanding a steep toll. They claimed to be under the employ of Townmaster Harbin Wester, but Grilmus and the others were dubious. Not wishing to risk issue with the local authority, they begrudgingly handed over the coin, although Peren got fingers onto the smaller ruffians own coin purse anyway. In the town itself they were met by a despairing scene. After speaking to a number of the locals it b ecame clear that the thugs were not welcome, although they all confirmed that they had indeed been hired by the townmaster. Sildar and Ruth went to investigate while Peren and Grilmus unloaded the cart and recieved payment from Barthen. Bird slipped away to follow some rumours about a tiefling who had come north to Phandalin... a tiefling she had a past with. At the town hall. Ruth and Sildar met Harbin Wester, an incredibly fat man with an abbrasive personality. He confirmed that he had hired the redbrands due to recent goblin raids in the region, and stood by his decision. As they were leaving, Sildar commented that the man had changed since they last met. They reconvened at the Stonehill tavern, securing food and lodging for the night and preparing for a much needed rest. A good number of the townsfolk were in the bar, enjyoying food and drink, and discussing the events of the day. As the party settled down at a table, they overheard the tavernkeepers wife and another women speaking about a murder that had occured recently at the hands of the redbrands. Grilmus, ever a man of tact, yelled across the room to enquire on the facts of the story. The whole tavern fell silent as the women nervously recounted the tale. The gruesome details stirred the crowd. An elderly half-elf stepped forward calling for action, demanding that the town band together and deal with the redbrand menace. There was murmured agreement throughout, although a cursory scan of the crowd reveled very few that might actually be able to raise arms against their oppressors. Before the speech could continue, the door of the tavern burst open and two ruffians stepped in, leering at the gathered crowd. The leader pointed at the party, singling them out, and demanded they leave town immediately by order of the townmaster. The companions, not wishing to cause a scene, stepped outside and found themselves surrounded by five thugs, all armed. Within moments the confrontation had turned to violence. As the thugs moved in to surround the party, they pushed back with force. Grilmus made short work of the two up front, while Peren, Ruth and Bird cleaned up the rest. Unfortunately, one redbrand managed to escape and hastily retreated back to the Sleeping Giant Inn to warn his comrades. Daran, Sildar and Linene rushed outside upon hearing the fight break out, and after surveying the gory scene before them, determined that they needed to rally now and continue the push if they were going to drive the thugs out of town. They gathered their arms, readied themselves for the fight ahead, and marched on the Sleeping Giant Inn. As they arrived a large group of ruffians emerged, armed to the teeth, and led by an enourmous half orc barbarian. The fighting was fierce. Sildar and Linene both went down early to a barrage of crossbow bolts, while Barthen and Daran attempted to hold back a pair of ruffians who rushed forward. Grilmus went toe to toe with the orc barbarian, exchanging a number of blows throughout. Peren, Ruth and Bird held their distance and utilised ranged attacks to pick off the most dangerous targets. When a contingent of redbrands attempted to flank them, they quickly scrambled to take them out. When all was done, the party members were still in reasonable good shape, but the townsfolk were looking rough. Ruth enlisted the help of Sister Graelle to administer healing, while they pushed on to Tresnedar Manor to finish the job. Around this time it became clear that Bird had her own motives for continuing the fight. She was after the redbrand leader, a tiefling named Mordekai whom she had a history with, and who she had been pursuing singlemindedly for some time. The manor was lightly garrisoned, and the companions made short work of the thugs that had been left to guard it. They encountered a vile creature known as a nothic further in, uncovered some good loot - including an interesting masterworked longsword - and released two townsfolk who had been imprisoned and were going to be sold into slavery. Then they found Mordekai's lab. A collection of chemicals and alchemical equipment bubbling away, surrounded by piles of notes and books. Ruth was in her element, but unfortunately, in the short time they spent there Mordekai managed to escape through several secret doors. But after so long, and after coming so close, Bird was not ready to give up. The hunt began.